


Lena's big secret

by Zouva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but I promise it's all sweet after that, slowburn, starts off a bit angsty, they're so into each other and it's so very adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zouva/pseuds/Zouva
Summary: Supercorp AU where they have feelings for each other but aren't ready to admit these feelings because they want to be sure before making a fool of themselves. Kara wants to come up with the courage to tell Lena she's Supergirl first. And Lena, well Lena also has something she needs to tell Kara...





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little one shot I came up with. If people end up enjoying this I may write some more, so be sure to let me know what you think. :)

Kara and Lena become friends, a bit more than just friends actually. They have their fun. They start to go out together here and there. There are definitely a bunch of romantic feelings going on but Kara can see that Lena’s not ready to face all the implications so Kara doesn’t push her. Because it’s better to have this messy relationship as is than to admit her feelings and have Lena shut her down. They’re always having a good time together, but they never have an actual date night. They usually meet over lunch or at tea time for a hot beverage and a doughnut. Kara hasn’t even stepped foot into Lena’s apartment. Lena had never offered to be honest and they usually met at L-Corp or Kara’s apartment which fit Kara just fine.

But at some point Kara can feel Lena starting to pull away. Kara’s not sure what to do. She wants to call out Lena on it but she also doesn’t want the whole conversation to blow up in her face. Kara talks to Alex about it and Alex is just about ready to kick some Luthor ass. Kara sighs and tells her sister that it won’t be necessary. The blonde decides it’s probably time to confront Lena so she texts her to tell her they need to have a serious talk. Lena’s answer is instant, “Can you come to my flat right now?”

Kara’s a bit shaken, she’s never been to Lena’s place before, they’ve been friends (or whatever they are) for a few months and only now does she realize how odd that she’s hasnt never once visited Lena at her apartment. The situation somehow feels like an ambush in foreign territory. She knows it’s not though and she trusts Lena but she’s anxious about going to her friend’s place for the first time.

Kara knows the building, she has passed by it many times, wondering how it would be like to go inside. She imagines Lena’s place to match her office, mostly minimalistic, but with some more decoration to make it a bit more cozy.

When she finally does step into Lena’s building though, it doesn’t feel as good as she expected it to be. She’s nervous about what is about to go down. She knows there’s a fight coming up and she doesn’t know if she’ll have what it takes to actually raise her voice at Lena. She greets the doorman who checks who she is and lets her in.

Kara walks slowly towards the elevator, fidgeting as she waits quietly for the small ding and the elevator door to open. She gets inside and press the single button that leads straight to Lena’s penthouse. When she arrives, the door of the elevator opens to show a small hallway, a plain black doormat is on the floor in front of what looks like a impenetrable door. She figures, someone as important as CEO Lena Luthor should have good security measures in place.

She knocks on the door very delicately, not wanting to destroy it. She knows how she sometimes has troubles controlling her powers when she’s too emotional. She takes one step back after knocking and resumes her fidgeting. Kara has a million scenarios running through her head about what could be the outcome of this conversation.

But she sure as hell does not expect what she is seeing right now.

A small girl who seems to be approximately 6 or 7 years old holds the door open for her. The girl has shoulder-length straight black hair, soft green eyes and pale skin. The child is wearing a small overwashed pink t-shirt with the House of El coat of arms on it along with matching pink pyjamas bottoms.

Kara is speechless. She stares at the girl, her mind going blank. All the thoughts that were clouding her mind are now long gone. The little girl is looking at her with an innocent smile on her face, waiting for Kara to say or do something.

Kara can’t get herself to move. She’s still processing the new information, asking herself a million questions when she sees Lena emerge from the kitchen. The beautiful Lena Luthor wearing sweatpants and a flannel shirt over an MIT t-shirt. Lena walks to place herself behind the little girl and drops each of her hands on the little girl’s shoulder. Lorelai looks up at her mother and Lena looks down at her squeezing her tiny shoulders slightly. Kara can see the genuine motherly love on Lena’s face and right there, she knows for sure. The two Luthors hold each other’s gaze and Lena whispers softly, “Kara, this is my daughter. Lorelai.”

Kara’s eyes widen a bit more as the words come crashing down on her. Lena and Lorelai finally break eye contact and Kara feels two pairs of green eyes staring at her, waiting for her reaction.

* * *

_Lena Luthor had given birth to a baby girl._

_She had made a mistake as a 20-year-old girl in college and maybe that hadn’t helped her get in Lillian’s good side. But Lena had powered through it. She had still graduated early and at the top of her class whilst being pregnant. She had Lorelai over the summer break and had decided to take a year off to bond with her child. Lillian had let her because, Lena had graduated early anyway so she could allow herself a year off._

_The Luthor family had always been secretive about Lena’s pregnancy. It was a sensitive topic and it was explicitly known to never bring it up. Of course they had kept the child and raised her within the Luthor household._

_When Lorelai turned 4, Lena’s heart was breaking, seeing her daughter being forced to stay inside the Luthor property. She longed to bring her daughter at the park and mingle with other mothers, but she knew she just couldn’t. Not as long as Lillian was in charge anyway._

_When Lex revealed his true self and Lillian picked his side, obviously Lena had to distance herself from the rest of her family. She decided to take Lorelai with her in National City to start a new life. Lorelai was very small when Lex had started going mad and had gone to prison so she didn’t remember much thankfully which made it that much easier for Lena to move on._

_And Lena… well Lena really didn’t want the fact that she had a daughter to be public knowledge. The Luthor name was too much of a risk to expose her daughter to that. So she worked hard to make the Luthor name a better brand, turn it into a force for good, building it into something that one day her daughter will be proud to be a part of._

* * *

Lena really cares for Kara… and she has guessed by now that Kara was Supergirl, and it holds her back. She really wants to share her rather important secret with Kara but… Kara has a secret of her own that she isn’t willing to share with her. Maybe that’s a sign that their relationship is not yet ready to go to the next level?

So she pushes Kara away, she doesn’t let Kara go to her apartment because she knows that as long as Kara hasn’t told her about being Supergirl, she isn’t ready to tell Kara about her daughter. It may sound stupid but she needs Kara to tell her her biggest secret to be sure that what they have is real. If Kara is willing to open up completely to Lena, then will Lena feel more comfortable revealing her own big secret.

Lena never goes out with Kara in the evening or at night and her hours as a CEO are tough enough as they are to take care of an infant daughter. Kara has never even questioned the silent no date night rule. The reporter doesn’t even mind not going to Lena’s apartment, she figures the CEO’s apartment would probably intimidate her by its size and luxury anyway.

But Lena can see that Kara is hurt by the way their relationship is turning out and Lena has to admit to herself that she’s also too invested. One day Lena gets home after a rough day at work - where on top of countless boring meetings she had to ignore Kara’s texts who suggested going out the same afternoon - well, when she gets home, Lori can see how sad her mommy is. So Lori asks Lena, “What’s wrong mommy?” and Lena just hugs her daughter close and tell her “it’s nothing but a slight heartbreak”. Lori is a cutie and doesn’t like to see her mommy sad so she hugs her back even tighter and tells her mother that she knows how Lena has been trying to keep away any potential love interest out of the little girl’s life and that Lena’s doesn’t have to do that. The smile on Lori’s smile is so genuine while soft reassuring her mother.

Lena has developed really strong feelings for Kara so she seems visibly relieved to hear her small daughter say these words. So Lena starts to tell Lori about Kara, how they met and “how happy Kara makes mommy!” and Lori just listens, nods and smiles.

A few days later, Lori tells Lena one night before going to bed, “Mommy, will I get to meet Kara one day?” and Lena nods and kisses her daughter’s forehead. “Yeah, sweetie, you will very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your kudos and comments, they make me want to write more and more. So thank you all for reviewing.
> 
> Don't be shy and come talk to me on tumblr ([@zouva](http://zouva.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@ValentineLuthor](https://twitter.com/ValentineLuthor))! :)


	2. The First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so emo writing all of this, I wanted it to be perfect, sorry for the small delay!!! I hope you enjoy it. And thanks for all the kudos and comments, it always makes me smile to know what you guys think!!

Kara sees both girls in front of her and she still isn't sure how to react to the bomb which just dropped on her lap. Her fidgeting gets a little worse, she knows she has to say something eventually but words just won’t come out. Or rather they do but in the shape of low unintelligible stammering. The blonde just stares at the CEO in her casual attire, seeing a flash of panic in her green eyes which makes Kara go quiet.

Lena knows she should probably say something since it doesn't look like Kara is going to, but she is not sure what to say exactly either. After she had said the words, introducing Lorelai as her daughter, she felt a burst of relief. She didn’t feel the burden of this secret weighing over her and Kara's relationship anymore, but seeing the usually bubbly Kara in this panicky state makes her nervous once again. 

Lorelai saves them both the trouble and breaks the tension by speaking first, “Hi, you must be Kara.” Lori’s voice surprises both Lena and Kara. The two women break eye contact to look down at the young girl, extending her hand to Kara. The hero nods slowly, not trusting her own voice. She stretches her own hand to wrap it gently in Lori’s tiny one. Lena’s heart flutters slightly seeing her child displaying such kindness to her dearest friend.

They shake hands before releasing the grip. “My mommy has told me many things about you!” Lena feels her cheeks get a little hotter, embarrassed by her daughter’s revelation. Kara lets out a chuckle looking down to her feet as she pushes her glasses up her nose.

When she looks back up, she feels more confident and shoots a playful look at Lena, her head tilting sideways, “Oh really?” Lori’s genuine attitude towards Kara puts everyone in the room at ease and Kara releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. The fidgeting on either side gradually stops and is replaced by shy smiles and soft giggles.

Kara takes a step forward, sending a quick glance Lena’s way who nods in response, letting her know that she can come in. The blonde’s gaze follows Lori as the girl jogs back to the couch and settles there resuming her activities which involves doodling with crayons. 

Kara suddenly becomes very aware of the environment around her. She looks around, taking in how the room is arranged. It’s quite large which doesn’t surprise Kara too much, but it feels warm and cozy nevertheless. 

She enjoys the feeling of seeing this whole new side of Lena, it had never bothered her before but now that it’s all there, in front of her eyes, she’s glad that Lena has decided to share it with her. Even though the messiness of Lena’s kitchen, kids toys spread on the coffee table and a few plush animals laying around was definitely not something Kara had envisioned in Lena’s apartment.

The two women are relaxed though hesitant. "Look, Kara, I know I just dropped something huge on you, but I feel like it was time for you to know." The CEO dares looking in Kara's soft blue eyes and is met with compassion which encourages her to keep going. "I hope I didn't break your trust by keeping this secret from you. I just- you have to understand how it is for a Luthor. We always get picked on by the media and I couldn't expose her to that.” Lena takes a breath and resumes, “Before I met you I was mostly alone and having Lorelai was enough for me. I didn't need nor have time for friendship or love." Lena pauses. A shiver runs through Kara's body as the word love escapes the CEO's lips. 

Lena opens her mouth to say more, no doubt in Kara's mind her friend had probably prepared an entire speech to ease Kara into the idea of her being a mother. The blonde lets out a nervous chuckle. 

"I'm not mad, Lena. Well, I'm definitely taken by surprise, I mean, I had probably imagined every possible situation in the elevator ride up to your flat, but I sure didn't see this coming." Kara tries to avoid looking directly into Lena's eyes. "Lorelai seems like a very sweet child an-and I'd love to get to know her more.” Kara’s voice is shaking a bit when she realizes what she had just said, “If-if that's something you want, of course. I don't want to overstep my boundaries with your child."

"Yes, of course I want you two to get to know each other, that's why I told you to come here. I want the two most important girls in my life to get along." Kara can't help the goofy grin that appears on her face. "I have to say, I'm pleasantly surprise by your reaction. I expected you to be mad at me for keeping this from you, or that maybe you wouldn't want to talk to me or something-" The blonde can see the hurt on Lena's face.

"Lena, this is good, it's fine. I knocked on your door expecting us to have this huge fight, that you didn't want to be my friend anymore. I thought I'd go home crying my eyes out tonight and I'm just so relieved that this is the reason why you were taking some distance from me." Lena is speechless and all she does is close the gap between them and hugs Kara very tight. A single tear slides down Lena's cheek. 

"I could never do that to you, Kara. You're my best friend, I don't ever want you to feel like I don’t care about you, because I really do. The thought of you crying because of me, it breaks me."

Kara pats Lena's back a few times, enjoying the embrace, before pulling away and cupping the other woman's cheek. "It's alright. Everything is fine." The blonde presses her forehead against Lena's and closes her eyes. "We're good. It's all that matters to me right now."

Lena feels herself blushing at the contact of Kara's skin. Her feelings for the blonde seem stronger than ever. She knows she can?t tell her though, not yet. Not now. Not in front of-

Both women hear a happy sigh from across the room. The sounds brings them back to the room and they pull away, looking towards the couch which is facing away from them. They see Lorelai kneeling on the couch, her hands gripping the back of it. Only the top half of the little girl's face is showing but they can see she's looking right at them. Lena and Kara share a look before letting out a chuckle at the same time.

Kara feels nervous and slightly guilty under the child stare. She doesn't want to make Lori uncomfortable by displaying such affection towards her mother. The hero shies away, taking another step back before looking up to Lena. Surprisingly enough, there's a large grin on Lena's face which comforts Kara. If Lena doesn't feel weird about Lorelai witnessing the situation then maybe she shouldn't worry too much about it either. 

"You guys are cute." Lorelai's high pitched voice echoes in Kara's ears, making her face flush. Lena laughs wholeheartedly at her daughter words and looks at Kara, offering her hand. Kara shyly takes it and lets herself be guided by the raven-haired woman. 

Lena settles on the couch next to her daughter, letting go of Kara’s hand to wrap an arm around her daughter's small shoulders. She sees that her daughter’s pyjamas are a bit sideways and fixes them gently. "I think it's time for you to get to bed, missy." Lena boops Lori's nose and the girl laughs, snuggling in her mother's arms. 

Kara's heart feels full. She's touched by the scene taking place in front of her. Just half an hour ago she was clueless about Lorelai's existence and there she was now, enjoying the sight of an all-too-domestic Lena Luthor sharing an adorable moment with her daughter.

The small girl hops to her feet in her cute pink Supergirl pyjamas and starts walking towards a long hallway. Lena glares at Kara, a smile on her face. Kara takes this as an invitation to follow them. The mother and daughter are walking silently, hand in hand. Kara is following them, putting some distance between herself and the two dark-haired girls. She takes her time to look around as she discovers the rest of her best friend’s home, wondering what is hiding behind each door they pass. 

Eventually, Lori lets go of her mother's hand to push open a door on the right. The girl skips happily towards her bed and settles in it comfortably on one side. Lena heads towards a bookshelf and retrieves a large book. She then sits next to Lorelai and opens the book on their lap. Weirdly enough, Lorelai is the one reading out loud and Lena is listening to the story, enjoying the simple moment with her daughter.

Kara stands in the doorway, she doesn't want to enter the room and intrude on their sweet mother/daughter moment. So she witnesses the scene unfolding in front of other, but from afar. And the hero smiles, noticing all the love and affection emanating from Lena as she cares about her young daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started writing a 3rd chapter, so don't worry. There will be more, I promise.
> 
> Don't be shy and come talk to me on tumblr ([@zouva](http://zouva.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@ValentineLuthor](https://twitter.com/ValentineLuthor))! :)


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you survive Ace Reporter? I know I didn't.
> 
> No Lori in this chapter, only Supercorp but they need to talk and have some alone time to move forward. Next one will contain some more Lori cuteness though!

Lena closes the book and places it on Lori's nightstand, she turns off the lamp on the night table gets up from her daughter's bed as silently as she can. She walks towards the exit, into the hallway and closes the door behind her. But not all the way because Lori doesn't like it completely closed. 

Lena turns around to face a smiling Kara. It's a bit weird, she suddenly feels short so close to Kara. She usually wears heels when they see each other, which places her at about the same height as her friend. But tonight she's dressed very casually and doesn't bother wearing shoes.

Kara waits for Lena to lead the way and follows her again, enjoying the view as her host brings them back into the living room and open kitchen. She gestures to the bar stools around the kitchen island. Kara takes a seat and puts her hands on the countertop, fiddling with her fingers. The shorter woman goes the other way around the kitchen island and finds a couple of mugs which she displays on the counter in front of Kara.

"Coffee?" Lena asks, tilting her head slightly and raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yes, please. I could use a cup right now." The blonde smiles. Lena turns her back to her and starts making a fresh pot of coffee.

"So what do you think?" The CEO enquires as she reaches for the coffee beans in the cupboard.

"About Lorelai? That she’s pretty adorable." Just like her mother, Kara thinks. 

Lena sets up the machine which starts making a slight brewing noise and turns around, facing Kara again. 

"I thought it was just me, but she really is adorable, isn't she?" Lena chuckles softly, before continuing in a more serious tone, "You must have a million questions about the whole thing." 

"Yeah, I guess I do." Kara was really curious about how Lena Luthor of all people had managed to hide the existence of a child to the public eye. "This is so weird, thinking you have a child.” Kara observes as Lena’s eyebrows raise. “N-Not that I think you would make a bad mother, I mean, clearly you are great at it. You two seem like you have a very special bond... but I just didn't expect it at all. Knowing you as strong and independent CEO Lena Luthor makes it tough for me to picture you in sweatpants reading bedtime story with a 7-year-old."

"She's actually turning 6 next June." Lena corrects. Touched by Kara’s compliments, she tries to hide a smile. 

“I love her so much, Kara, she’s my entire world. She’s the reason why I want to make the Luthor name something people associate with good. I would hate for her to grow up feeling like having Luthor as her last name makes her less of a person. I don’t want her to grow up feeling the way I did.” The blonde nods, listening carefully to every word escaping Lena’s lips.

“I had her right when I turned 18. It was around the time I was graduating from MIT. So I finished college and took the year off. I was so young and everything had happened so fast. I didn’t know how everything would turn up but I knew I wanted to keep her, even if it was on Lillian’s terms.” This is something Kara hadn’t even thought about. It had to have been tough for Lena, having Lillian hanging this above her head at all times. The hero wouldn’t be surprised to learn that Lillian had already threatened Lena through Lorelai.

“And a couple months ago, I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to use L-Corp as an excuse to move out and start a new life here in National City, away from Lillian.” Lena lets out a long sigh and meets Kara’s deep blue eyes. They seem to be full of compassion and Lena’s chest feels lighter.

The dark-haired woman takes the coffee pot from the machine and pours into the two cups, before putting the pot back in its spot. Lena takes both cups and goes around the kitchen island to sit on the stool next to Kara’s. She places one of the cups in front of her friend and keeps the other one in her hands, to warm them up Kara assumes.

“Thank you. For what it’s worth, I’m really glad you’ve told me about her. I can’t imagine how difficult it must have been for you all these years, having to raise a child and deal with Lillian...” Lena looks away from her friend, visibly shaking and emotional, probably remembering some of the darkest moments.

Kara brings a hand to Lena’s forearm, “Hey, don’t think about Lillian. It’s behind you now and you’re safe, here, in National City.” Sometimes Lena wonders how is it that Kara always knows the right thing to say to make her smile.“And I would hate to see your beautiful smile go to waste.”

Their eyes meet and they both hold a breath for a second. Heartbeats picking up on each side. Kara’s hand, still on Lena’s arm, squeezes it lightly in support. Lena looks down to the hand on her arm. Kara can probably hear her heart beating even without super-hearing. The hero breaks the silence.

“You’re the bravest person I know, Lena.”

Lena wonders how she got to be so lucky. Here she was, thinking Kara would be mad at her for hiding this secret, that this would potentially hurt or even end their friendship. But of course not, Kara always had her back. She was the most supportive person she had ever met and for some reason, Kara Danvers, a literal ray of sunshine had decided to befriend her, Lena Luthor. She doesn’t really understand why but she sure isn’t going to complain about it.

The silence is nice and comfortable between them. They each take a sip from their respective cups. Kara thinks about how it’s the second time she makes what would qualify as a bold move towards Lena this evening. She tries to shake off her feelings but a noise interrupts her train of thought.

Kara’s face flushes, slightly embarrassed and Lena chuckles. Kara’s stomach is grumbling pretty loudly.

“Well, someone’s hungry.” Lena throws her usual eyebrow raise at Kara.

“Sorry...” Kara looks down, feeling like she ruined the nice moment they were having.

“We can order your usual and make it deliver here if you’d like.” Lena wears a warm smile, she finds Kara’s unexpected hunger somewhat adorable. 

The hero pauses for a second, thinking of how she could fly to the chinese restaurant and come back within two minutes with a bunch of delicious food. But she’ll have to wait for her food like a regular human this time.

“Yeah, I’d like that. If you don’t mind watching me eat that is.” 

“Because you think I’m going to let you eat by yourself?” Lena challenges and Kara answers with an honest chuckle and a bright smile. The CEO picks up her phone, unlocks it and scrolls through her contact looking for the restaurant. She calls and places their order before thanking the person on the other end of the line and hanging up.

“If you’re not in a hurry to get home, we could watch a movie as we eat.” Lena offers and Kara hesitates. She doesn’t know how to feel about the one-on-one dinner and the movie. She likes the idea of having some quiet time with Lena but Kara isn’t sure she trusts herself to be alone with the other woman. 

That’s when Kara realizes they have never been alone together for so long. They have hung out in the past but their outings were all in public places, never in such a intimate context. Even when they saw each other in Lena’s office, it was never for long.

Lena sees her friend’s hesitation and adds, “I’ll let you pick the movie?”

Kara nods, finally taking up Lena on her offer. “Great, I’ll let you set up Netflix then. I’m gonna go grab a sweater. I’ll be right back.” The CEO hurries towards the hallways before coming to a stop and turning to Kara, “Oh and, Kara, when I’m back you can tell me what’s troubling you, okay?”

The blonde is taken aback by her friend’s words. Lena can read her like an open book apparently. Before she can respond, Lena’s out of sight and Kara slumps into the couch. She takes her glasses off to rub her forehead, trying to calm herself down.

The hero takes a few minutes to compose herself before grabbing the remote and browsing through the large Netflix catalogue, she settles on some random comedy that gets recommended, thinking they could both use a good laugh to unwind after this eventful night. 

She puts the remote down on the coffee table and decides to make some room on it for the food that will arrive any moment now. Before carefully removing the various plush animals from the table, Kara notices how it looks like they were attending a tea party. She can’t help imagining Lena being part of this tea party, drinking from tiny cups which makes her grin a bit too much.

“What got you smiling so wide, _Ms. Danvers_?” Lena teases. She’s back in the living room wearing a Ravenclaw sweatshirt, a pair of glasses and her hair in a messy bun. Kara’s eyes widen. She’s blushing slightly; for one, because of Lena’s comment on her smile and for two, because Lena is absolutely adorable looking so casual.

“You wear glasses.” Kara says, not sure if she’s stating a fact or asking a question, but trying not to seem too eager in the process. Kara’s eyes seem glued to Lena’s face as she sits next to her on the couch.

“I do. I wear glasses from time to time, often when my eyes are tired after a long day at work staring at my laptop.” Kara nods, not really knowing what to add. 

There’s a small pause and the air feels a bit thicker. _When I’m back you can tell me what’s troubling you_. Lena’s words echo through the hero’s head.

“Kara, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know.” she states quietly. When the hero speaks again, her voice is somewhat shaking, “I really want to tell you something, I just- I’m-” Kara pauses again and Lena waits patiently, encouraging Kara with a reassuring look. 

“You trusted me with this big secret and I have to be honest with you too. I don’t know how to tell you, I-I-I-” Kara’s heart is pounding. Her breathing gets heavier.

“Darling, it’s okay. You don’t have to say it if you’re not ready. I never intended to feel like you owed me anything. Take your time alright? One secret was enough for tonight.” Lena’s words are so soft, so steady and genuine. “So you can just relax tonight, okay? Let’s just enjoy the movie for now.” Kara’s breathing is slowing down now, the blonde is gradually recovering from her short panic attack. She can’t get herself to look away from Lena’s soft green eyes though.

There’s a knock on the door and Kara’s glad for it, her heart was starting to beat too fast once again. The CEO gets up to grab the wallet from her purse and opens the door. She pays the delivery man, tips generously and retrieves the food before closing the door and heading back to the couch.

Lena displays the bags holding the different containers on the now clear coffee table and Kara starts opening them up one by one. The dark-haired woman walks to the kitchen and comes back with two sets of chopsticks. She laughs when she sees Kara already chewing a mouthful of potstickers and holding another in her right hand. Maybe chopsticks won’t be necessary.

Lena settles comfortably on the couch and picks up the remote to start the movie. She observes as Kara engulfs potsticker after potsticker, the blue eyes focus on the TV. She shakes off a small chuckle and dives in her own container of food, noodles with chicken and almonds. 

As the movie progresses, they both relax into the cozy leather couch, letting worry be replaced by honest laughter as they enjoy each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are adorable and y'all are beautiful, thank you so much for the kind words. ♥
> 
> Don't be shy and come talk to me on tumblr ([@zouva](http://zouva.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@ValentineLuthor](https://twitter.com/ValentineLuthor))! :)


	4. The (Second) Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!! I'm really excited about writing more of this fic ahhhh.  
> I know I said last time that there would be more Lori coming and there is but you have to wait just a little bit.  
> Thanks for all the nice feedback. :D ♥

She left Lena's place shortly after the movie had ended. They had had a good time and she couldn't help the genuine smile that highlighted her features after enjoying such a nice evening with someone so special to her.

They had hugged, said goodbye and Kara had found a dark alley to change into her super suit and had flown away for her nightly round, to make sure National City was safe and sound.

The hero enjoyed the breeze as she floated above her beloved city. The view was amazing from where she was and the city was rather quiet for once which felt nice. The lights sprinkled the city in such a beautiful way at night, even having seen it more than a hundred times, it never ceased to take Kara's breath away. 

"One of the perks of being a flying alien." she murmured to herself.

With nothing alarming happening, Kara decided to fly home and get some rest.  


* * *

  
Kara is tucked in bed, she's trying to fall asleep but it looks like it's going to be one of these nights where she tosses and turns without ever actually falling asleep. She sighs and turns to face the other side of her bedroom.

She tries to shakes away everything that’s keeping her awake but in vain. Her mind boiling with a hundred thoughts about what had happened earlier that night. The big reveal about Lorelai and the sudden closeness that she had found again with Lena. She is overwhelmed with it all but not in a bad way because it’s all warm fuzzy feelings wrapped in a layer of surprise.

Kara smiles to herself thinking that she’s probably the first person in National City that Lena had told about Lorelai. 

Lena had admitted to her before that Kara was her only friend in the city. At that moment Kara’s heart had tightened because Lena deserved so much better. Lena Luthor was an amazing person and Kara wished that more people could see the CEO the way Kara saw her. The intelligence, the kindness and the dedication to being good. 

But at the same time, the CEO’s confession had made the superhero feel special. Out of all people in National City, Lena could have put her trust in anyone but she had chosen to put it in young reporter Kara Danvers.

And at this exact moment, Kara knows what she had to do. She had to text Lena the next day and let her know that she was Supergirl. Alex had been telling Kara for weeks that Lena probably knew about it anyway but Kara dismissed the possibility very quickly.

The blonde feels much lighter after making her decision, it’s the right thing to do and she doesn’t want any more secrets to come in between them. Especially now that they are close again. She would hate to have to suddenly leave from a lunch date with Lena and having to hide the real reason why. Lena does deserve better.

Her mind settled, Kara turns once more and hugs her second pillow tight, feeling excited and nervous thinking about what she would tell her friend the following day.  


* * *

  
At around noon, Kara sends a text to her dear CEO friend.

> _ Can we talk tonight? Text me when you’re done with work and I’ll pick you up at L-Corp and walk you home. _

When she is done typing and has proofread the text three times over, she steadies her fingers and presses the send button.

The rest of the day seems to go by slower for the young reporter. She isn’t expecting an answer until the evening but she hopes for one anyway. Kara always imagines the worse when someone doesn’t reply to one of her text messages. (She’s a bit of an overtexter and well, over-enthusiastic and always texts back right away and she sometimes forgets that it’s not the same for everyone.) 

She knows Lena is a busy woman though and probably has a billion things to do in order to run her company. Once she sees the “Read” tick on her text, the blonde manages to finally stop worrying and do something productive of her day at CatCo.  


* * *

  
Kara’s phone buzzes and her heart skips a beat. She knows who it is before she even picks up her phone.

> _ I’m wrapping up for today. I should be done by the time you get here if you leave right now. xo _

Okay, she’s ready for this. She has rehearsed the plan in her head about five times throughout the day. She keeps telling herself it will be fine but all the nervousness she has been toning down during the afternoon is suddenly resurfacing.

She figures since the fly to L-Corp will only take her about half a minute, she has a few minutes to spare before leaving. Almost everyone has left the building by now. It’s Friday evening and most the employees like to sneak out early to enjoy a few more hours of their weekend.

The hero skips to the bathroom, a mix of fear and excitement tingling in her chest. She removes her glasses, places them delicately on the side of the sink and splashes some cold water to calm herself down. She lets her hair down and looks at herself in the mirror. She breathes in deeply, keeping it in for a second before breathing out. She can do this. She is Supergirl after all and Supergirl has faced greater challenges than a tough conversation with stunning CEO Lena Luthor.

Kara dries her face, trying to convince herself that she is calmer now. She changes into her suit and finds a window to fly away from, stopping by her place first and to drop off her Kara Danvers clothes before rushing to L-Corp.  


* * *

  
Lena’s phone vibrates and she sighs, expecting a work emergency. Now of all moments, right when she has to meet up with Kara and clearly they are about to take part in an important conversation. After how the previous night had ended, Lena assumes that Kara has changed her mind and is ready to tell her whatever it is that she needs to come clean about. 

Lena can’t help but wonder if it’s about her being Supergirl as she picks up her phone. She sees Kara’s name, eyebrows slightly raising in surprise.

> _ I ran into something important. I’ll meet you at your apartment. See you there.  
>  PS: I’ve sent someone to pick you up. _

Puzzlement is showing on the CEO’s face. Kara is making this look and sound very mysterious…

Before Lena can ask herself more questions, she hears a familiar thump. A pair of boots touching down on her balcony. She smiles to herself before turning around.

“Supergirl! What brings _you_ here?” Lena can’t help the flirty inflection that accompanies with her words. She realizes she sounds too eager though and tries to compose herself and speak more neutrally, turning down the excitement in her voice, “Has my mother done something wrong again?”

Kara puts her hands on her own hips and enters Lena’s office in her typical hero pose. Lena notices how she seems more relaxed than she normally is. Usually, Supergirl is serious and confident but she seems a bit off today, she’s slightly blushing and lets out a soft giggle. She looks more like Kara than Lena has ever seen her before.

“Actually… that’s not why I’m here.” Kara locks eyes with the CEO. “For once I don’t come bearing bad news.” A smirk appears on the hero’s face.

“What then?” Lena wondered if it could be tied to Kara’s latest text.

“Well, Kara Danvers told me she had to meet up with you but something came up and she politely asked for my help. So here I am.” Lena is wearing a playful smile. The length Kara was willing to go to hide her identity…

“So, is it safe to assume that when she told me she had sent someone to pick me up…”

“That would be me, yes. I hope you’re okay with flying? I know you are usually not a fan…” 

“I’ll be just fine. I trust you.” 

Kara felt relieved to hear Lena say she trusted Supergirl. She really didn’t know how Lena felt about her superhero alter ego. They had met a few times when Kara was in her supersuit but the CEO had sent mixed signals about liking Supergirl, which had been the roots of Kara’s hesitations to tell Lena in the first place.

Lena is sure about it now. Kara is going to tell her she is Supergirl. She feels overwhelmed at the realization but tries not to show it and puts on her best poker face. She doesn’t want Kara to know that she already knows. 

“So, you’re ready?” Kara asks, wondering what she —as Supergirl— and Lena Luthor could make small talk about during the flight. 

Lena drops her phone in her purse before delicately sliding her laptop in it aswell. She stands with her bag in her hand looking at the hero, trying her best to hide her excitement. “Okay, I’m ready now.” 

Kara heads towards the balcony, Lena on her heels. The CEO locks the balcony door from the outside and stares at Supergirl waiting for her to make the first move, not wanting to overstep her boundaries with National City’s superhero.

Kara takes a step closer to Lena and gently picks her up, one arm holding her back and the other under her knees. Kara looks into Lena’s eyes and can’t help a little blush from having Lena so close to her. The hero gives her passenger time to adjust and when Lena nods, indicating that she’s okay, Kara takes off slowly.

The blonde looks up towards the sky as they gain altitude, she hides a grin when she feels Lena’s grip tighten slightly around her neck.

By the time they reach the optimal altitude that Kara likes, Lena is feeling much more relaxed, one could apparently get used to flying pretty fast. The hero starts speeding up towards Lena’s penthouse building being careful with the woman in her arms. 

They arrived in barely a couple of minutes. She lets Lena down gently on the sidewalk in front of the building, Kara’s hand lingering over the other woman’s hip for a little too long. The familiar warm feeling of her cheeks hits once again. They share a look and Kara indicates for Lena to go in the building first with an exaggerated chivalrous gesture. Who would have known Supergirl was so extra?

They enter the lobby and greet the visibly shocked doorman. No one ever expects this odd Luthor-Super pairing to be seen together. Supergirl flashes her signature smile and the doorman seems calmer. Lena takes into account the possibility of Kara’s smile having super-properties before deciding that it is very unlikely.

The elevator ride is quiet, not even an elevator music to relax the mood. Lena can see right through Kara at this point. Supergirl is clearly nervous, she starts to fidget, balancing her weight from one red boot to the other. Lena swears at some point Kara reaches to her face to fix glasses that aren’t there which makes the CEO let out a silent giggle, clasping both of her hands on the handle of her bag. 

At that moment, Lena cannot see Supergirl anymore. There is no trace of the usually confident and assured superhero. Lena looks into the deep blue eyes — that are clearly avoiding her gaze — and all she can see is her best friend, bumbling CatCo reporter Kara Danvers. Lena can't take the awkward silence anymore and decides to speak first.

“Look, Kara-” Lena stops abruptly, cursing herself for the words that just left her lips. A flash of panic on both sides, Lena tries to meet Kara’s gaze once more. The usually soft blue eyes are filled with horror. They stare right back into Lena’s own wide green eyes.

“You-you know?” Lena nods slowly and Kara blinks multiple times, her lips tightly shut. Kara can hear both of their heartbeats going crazy.

The elevator dings, indicating that they have arrived to the top floor and the doors slide open. Neither of them move to step out of the elevator though. Kara had expected many outcomes all those times she had practiced how she was going to tell Lena she was Supergirl, but she had never once imagined that Lena had figured it out already. Apparently Alex was right, Lena did know after all. 

The CEO turns to face Kara. “I-I do, I mean, I wasn’t sure at first but the more time I spent with you as Kara, the more parallels I could draw between my _favorite_ CatCo reporter and National City’s sweetheart superhero.” Lena explains, her hands gesturing trying to support her words as she speaks. Kara listens carefully, taking into account every word that escapes her friend’s mouth. 

“So does that mean you’re not mad?” Her voice is low and borderline shaky.

“Oh, Kara, darling, why would I ever be mad at you?” Lena’s eyebrows raise, a small crinkle appearing between them, showing concern and compassion to the hero. The genuity in Lena’s statement makes Kara feel light. A long sigh releases all the stress the blonde has accumulated over the course of the day.

Of course Lena would know, she is probably one of the people who knew Kara the most at this point. It makes sense that she would notice the similar body language and facial expressions between her and her superhero alter ego. 

Kara is speechless, she doesn’t know what to reply so she just smiles as wide as she can. She is so relieved and grateful and that her daily superhero activities are not going to come in the way of her relationship with Lena anymore. She feels an immense weight being lifted off her shoulders, she actually takes off the floor a couple of centimeters before realizing it and bringing herself down.

Lena observes Kara’s wide grin. “What?” Lena asks, clueless as to why the hero is looking at her like she just gifted her a million potstickers.

Kara steps forward and wraps her arms around Lena’s neck. She holds her close, waiting a second before speaking again, “Thank you, Lena.”

Lena feels Kara’s strong arms holding her a little tighter. Just the perfect amount of tight to feel the special bond they share, without being hurt by Kara’s strength. Lena drops her bag on the floor of the elevator and brings her arms around Kara’s abdomen, startled when her fingers are met with the rough material of Kara’s suit.

“For what?” The CEO whispers gently, still a bit disconcerted at Kara’s reaction.

“For being you.” 

The elevator dings once again and the doors close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment and tell me which part you liked the most, it always makes me smile to hear what you guys think. :)
> 
> Don't be shy and come talk to me on tumblr ([@zouva](http://zouva.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@ValentineLuthor](https://twitter.com/ValentineLuthor))! :)


	5. The (Second) First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Lori cuteness coming your way in this new chapter, enjoy!
> 
> To the few of you who comment every chapter, I see you and you are amazing. :)

_ The elevator dings once again and the doors close. _

The soft sound brings them back. Kara starts pulling away from Lena and she feels the smaller woman gripping to her suit so she stops her motion. The superhero can’t help a smile, her face buried in Lena’s dark hair.

When Lena decides to break the hug, barely a second later, Kara follows. The hero is still smiling, for a moment she forgets that she’s supposed to be Supergirl, she forgets that she has her suit on. She’s just glad to be able to be Kara with Lena. Her Lena.

“Shall we get out of the elevator?” Kara asks softly, pressing the button to open the doors once again.

“That does sound like a good idea, yeah.” Lena returns Kara’s bright smile but in a shyly manner. The CEO picks up her bag from the floor and exits the elevator first, Kara behind her.

Lena is about to enter her keys in the lock when she realizes, “Oh, Kara, I forgot to tell you but Lori’s home right now. Jess, my former secretary, is looking after her for me when I have to stay at work too late.”

Kara isn’t sure what to make of Lena’s words. She hesitates, “Does that mean you want me to go? Because I will understand if that’s what you want...” Kara makes a poor job of hiding the pout on her face.

“No, no, I was hoping you could have dinner with Lorelai and I actually.” It always phases Kara to see the normally so confident CEO be nervous when asking such a simple question. 

The superhero is about to open her mouth to ask one more question when Lena blurts out, “That may seem like an odd request but...” She pauses, taking a deep breath, “would you mind coming in as Supergirl? Lorelai has always looked up to Supergirl. She practically worships you and I think she’d love to meet her hero.” Kara chuckles remembering the pink pyjamas the small girl was wearing when she met her for the first time the previous day.

Lena’s eyes are glued to the superhero’s, waiting for a reply, worried that her request may seem too odd or that she has overstepped by asking this after knowing Kara’s true identity for barely five minutes.

“Of course I’ll do it, Lena. I’d be honored.” Lena grins wider than Kara has ever seen her. The blonde blushes as she admits, “Anything to make a Luthor smile.”

Lena notices the blush on the hero’s cheeks and can’t help wondering if she meant something more by saying _anything to make a Luthor smile_. She dismisses the thought and turns to face the door again, entering the key through the lock of her door.

Kara has to remind herself to straighten up and get into her Supergirl persona when Lena swings open the door.

Two pairs of eyes look up from the coffee table as Lena enters the home. Jess nods politely at Lena who returns a smile. Lorelai’s face lights up instantly when she sees her mother walk through the door. Kara is standing behind Lena so she cannot see Lena’s face but she practically feels the happiness emanating from Lena as she’s reunited with her daughter. 

Lorelai drops the pencil she is holding and runs to Lena. The CEO puts her bag on one of the stools near the kitchen island before crouching as she welcomes a warm hug from her daughter. She pats Lori’s back softly, when suddenly she feels her daughter’s small body stiffen slightly. She pulls away and looks at her daughter. Lori’s eyes are glued to something behind Lena. Or rather _someone_ behind Lena. The mother smirks, happy to share her daughter’s excitement.

“I ran into a friend today and I thought you would like to meet her?” 

As she speaks slowly, Lena strokes her thumb over Lori’s cheek. The child’s face reflects complete shock, still staring at Kara who can’t help but to feel special under such an idolizing gaze. The hero decides to give a little show and places her hands on her hips, her cape following her movements.

An honest giggle escapes Kara’s lips when she feels tiny arms wrapping around her left leg.

“I love you, Supergirl.” Lori murmurs so lowly that Kara can barely pick up the words without her super-hearing. The hero sends a look Lena’s way, they both laugh and Lena mouths the words _thank you_ . Kara nods her head as to tell her that's what friends are for. Lena stands up and starts walking towards Jess, no doubt in her mind that Kara is handling the situation well with Lori.

Kara begins to kneel and Lori removes her arms from the hero’s leg. The small girl is looking up at her hero with such respect and adoration. Supergirl should be used to people — especially kids — looking at her this way, but these green eyes are too familiar and it makes Kara shift, slightly uncomfortable under the girl’s gaze.

Lena exchanges small talk with Jess, enquiring on how Lorelai has behaved today. Jess assures her former boss that Lori was a sweetheart — as usual — and that they spent most of the afternoon doing basic maths, which Lori finds very entertaining by the way. 

All the while Lena is talking to Jess, she watches Kara interact with Lori and she can’t help the warm feeling in her chest. Her best friend and her daughter bonding is such a satisfying thing to witness. She makes a mental note of buying Kara her weight in potstickers to thank her for interacting with Lorelai as Supergirl.

Jess exits the penthouse, waving goodbye at Lori, smiling at Lena and nodding politely at Supergirl. She sure is intrigued by the situation but she is not about to ask questions.

Kara is deep in a conversation about superpowers when Lena gets a phone call. She checks the caller ID and sighs, a work emergency. 

“Can you watch over her for like five minutes, Supergirl? I have to take this.” Lena is a bit fed up, she barely got home and already work is calling for her again. 

“Yeah, of course. I think a superhero is fit to protect a child for a few minutes, right?” Kara winks at Lena who blushes as she brings the phone to her ear and starts speaking in her all-too-serious CEO voice. 

Supergirl turns her attention back to Lorelai who can’t seem to stop smiling. “Come with me, I have to show you something!” Kara lets herself get dragged by the small kid through the familiar hallway she had first walked the previous day.

They stop in front of Lori’s bedroom door, the child frees Kara’s hand, pushes the door open delicately and enters her room. Kara tries her best to appear calm but she’s shaking slightly, she really wants to make the best impression on Lena’s daughter. 

Kara is being careful with every step she takes inside the room, not wanting to break or damage anything. The hero hadn’t really paid attention to how the room was arranged the first time around but she was now. She follows Lorelai quietly to her desk, observing the many toys and plushies scattered around as she advances farther inside the room. She can’t help a smile when she gets a glimpse of a picture on the wall portraying Lena holding Lori as a baby.

A light tuck on her cape brings her back. Kara looks down at what Lorelai is pointing to on her desk. The hero swallows, her heart is full. She almost feels tears coming up but she takes a deep breathe and pets the girl’s head. Covering the small desk, she sees about fifteen or so drawings of Supergirl fighting various — approximatively drawn — aliens. For each drawing there’s a newspaper article attached to it relating how Supergirl saved the city that day.

Lori can see Kara is holding back tears and her face falls. “Are the drawings too bad? I’m sorry I really tried my best.”

“No, no, it’s not that. The drawings are great.” Kara notices how precisely the House of El coat of arms is represented on Supergirl’s chest in each of the sketches. “You know your art skills are quite developed for a 5-year-old?” 

“5 years and half!” Lorelai says smugly which induces a giggle in the hero. Lori chuckles, proud that her joke made Supergirl laugh.

“I’m happy you like them.” Lori is all smiles when she speaks and Kara tells herself that she’ll remember the look on Lori’s face next time she doubts her work as Supergirl.

The hero takes a step back and unclips her cape from her shoulders. She puts the cape around Lorelai’s shoulders and winks. Lori suddenly looks so giddy as she jumps in excitement. It’s a bit hard though because the cape feels kind of heavy on her frail shoulders.

“I’m going to go show, mommy!” Kara laughs as she watches the 5-year-old speed away through the hallway. 

The blonde pauses for a moment, thinking she should probably get back to the living room but she can’t resist snapping a picture of the drawings with her phone. She spaces them evenly and takes one picture of all of them when one of the drawings catches her attention.

It’s a hand-drawn picture of two figures holding hands. One is significantly smaller than the other. They both have black hair and green dots in place of their eyes. The picture reads “LORI” in capital letters above the small figure and “MOMMY” above the other one. Kara would have dismissed it if it wasn't for the “#1 HERO” written right next to the figure representing Lena. The blonde quickly snaps a picture of it before putting all the pictures back in a neat stack on the desk and exiting the bedroom.

When she enters the living room again, Kara can see Lena taking a picture of Lori wearing the cape with her phone. The hero isn’t sure she would ever wrap her mind around seeing the serious CEO taking part in such a domestic scene. Her own phone still in her hand, Kara feels it vibrating and picks up immediately. 

“Hello?” The hero’s voice catches both Luthor’s attention who weren’t aware that the blonde had entered the living room again. Kara wears a serious face and Lena knows it’s Supergirl duty calling. She looks down at her daughter who’s already staring at her with a worried look on her face.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Lena places her hand on Lorelai’s black hair, stroking it in a reassuring way. 

Kara is listening quietly to what her caller has to say, nodding in understanding every few seconds. Eventually she says, “Okay, I’m on my way.” and hangs up. 

The superhero then looks at the two girls, “I’m really sorry, I wish I could have stayed a bit longer but there’s a really mean alien in National City and I have to go take care of it.” Her words seem to be more directed at Lorelai than at Lena. The small girl nods and Lena is the one to speak this time.

“Go! Protect the city, Supergirl. It’s ok.” Lena hurries her words a little, understanding the urgency of the situation.

Kara kneels in front Lori who can’t help the disappointment showing on her face. It’s saddening really, an evening with her favorite superhero being cut short because of an emergency.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine without me at dinner tonight, but don’t worry we’ll see each other again, I promise.” Supergirl’s words earns a shy smile out of Lorelai. “I’ve told this to someone else before, but don’t forget, _be your own hero._ ”

Lena looks down and closes her eyes, her lips turning upwards as she remembers the time Kara told her the exact same words.

Lena hears the superhero stand up and her eyes fly open remembering that the cape is still on Lori’s shoulders. She’s about to blurt out, “Supergirl, don’t forget your-” but there’s rapid a whoosh and suddenly, Supergirl is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorelai is so adorable I DIE writing scenes with her I swear. :')
> 
> Also in case any of you were wondering, I have this headcanon in my head where Jess moved on from being Lena's assistant to achieve her dream of being an elementary school teacher. She and Lena kept in touch tho and since Jess loves taking care of kids, she really doesn't mind watching over Lorelai for Lena from time to time. :3
> 
> Don't be shy and come talk to me on tumblr ([@zouva](http://zouva.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@ValentineLuthor](https://twitter.com/ValentineLuthor))! :)


	6. The Cape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your kudos and nice comments, it really encourages me to write more. :D
> 
> Get ready because this chapter will be filled with emotion, I hope you'll enjoy!!
> 
> Special shoutout to my girlfriend for making [this amazing Supercorp playlist](http://zouva.tumblr.com/post/160348203413/thats-what-friends-are-for-playlist) I listen to while writing.

Lena takes a sip of wine, comfortably settled in her leather couch. A stain of lipstick is visible on the border of the tall crystal glass. She puts it down on the coffee table and is about to pick up her book again when her phone buzzes. 

> _Look up_  

Lena is intrigued by Kara’s text and her brows furrow. She slowly looks up to see a smiling Kara Danvers — wearing neat khaki pants and a cute striped sweater — waving at her shyly through the balcony door. Lena smiles to herself as she gets up from the couch, her phone still in her hand, and heads towards the balcony.

She opens the door and gestures for Kara to get inside, wondering what could owe this sort of impromptu visit. 

“I hope I’m not overstepping by showing up unannounced. I know you like having your privacy and I wasn’t sure if I could come by tonight…” Kara’s voice is low and hesitant. “I mean, I have known about Lorelai and stepped in your apartment for the first time less than 48 hours ago so I wasn’t sure it was appropriate for me to drop by like this.”

“It’s alright, Kara, you can come by whenever you like, really. I trust you.” Lena’s words earn a smile on the blonde’s face. “So what brings you here?”

_I really wanted to see you_. Kara swallows the words and instead answers, “I kind of wanted to have my cape back…” Lena chuckles at the hero’s request. “I didn’t miss it all that much today but I think the people I work with, the ones who made my suit I mean, would be upset if I told them I had lost it.”  

“I have to say, the material it is made of is quite interesting. It seems like it can resist pretty much anything.” Kara tries to hide a smile, she loves seeing Lena be so excited over any cool new technologies. “Honestly, I’ve always dreamed of discussing with the person behind the supersuit.”

“What a coincidence that your good friend Kara turned out to be Supergirl then.” Kara exclaims in a teasing tone which provokes them both to share a look and laugh. “Maybe I can arrange something, Winn would love to meet you too actually. I think you two would get along great!” 

Lena nods, “I’d like that.”

Kara sighs, she remembers how Lena and Winn had emerged from underneath the stage at the L-Corp fundraiser that day and how jealous she had felt at the thought of Lena with someone else. Her face falls, she knows she will have to tell her friend about her feelings eventually. She is just postponing as much as she can.

There’s a short silence. Kara is not sure what to say. She’s grateful when Lena breaks the slightly awkward pause. 

“So I better go get your cape then. I put Lorelai to bed half an hour ago and she was still holding on to it like it was the most precious thing she had ever received.” Kara can’t help the grin on her face picturing again the adorable little girl wearing her cape. The hero nods and Lena heads towards the hallway to Lorelai’s room.

Lori had just seemed so giddy meeting Supergirl. Thinking about it, Kara is really thankful that the daughter of the woman she likes is a Supergirl fan. It really does make things easier in terms of making a good impression — on both Lorelai and Lena. Lori would enjoy her company and they could talk about Supergirl’s latest exploits and Lena, well Lena would see Kara getting along well with her daughter which was always a plus.

Lena walks quietly on the hardwood floor, trying to make as little noise as she can as she gets closer to her daughter’s room. She pushes the door open and can't help the “aww” escaping her lips. The soft light of the hallway shows her sleeping daughter hugging the Supergirl cape close to her chest all curled up in bed.

Lena smiles widely at the adorableness of the scene before her eyes. She pulls out her phone and quickly snaps a photo of the scene despite the bad lighting. The mother then approaches silently and sits on the edge of the bed, careful not to hurt her daughter.

“Hey, sleepy head.” Lena chuckles at her child’s soft groan. She feels Lori shift in bed and open her eyes slightly. “I’m sorry to wake you up, sweetheart, but I’m gonna need to get the cape back.” Lena gently strokes the sleepy girl’s black hair. “Supergirl is here and she asked for it.” Lorelai can’t help feeling a bit excited at the mention of her idol. The girl hugs the material of the cape a little tighter before relaxing and opening her arms to let her mother retrieve the item.

Lena barely has time to whisper a thank you, pick up the cape and Lori seems peacefully asleep again. The CEO kisses her daughter’s forehead delicately and whispers a soft “I love you.” She sees the little girl smile in her sleep which also makes her grin.

After a couple of seconds of enjoying the calming sight in front of her, Lena gets up and exits the room in the same quiet way she had just came in, the Supergirl cape neatly folded under her arm.

Kara is settled in the couch when Lena comes back to the living room. She seems unsure of what to do and nervously fixes her glasses, waiting for her friend to come back. Lena thinks about how cute the two most important girls in her life are and feels warmth in her chest.

The raven-haired woman clears her throat to announce her presence. The blonde jumps a little at the sudden noise and straightens herself. Lena walks around the couch and hands Kara her cape before sitting next to her. 

“Well, I think I just witnessed the cutest thing in history!” Lena scrolls through her phone gallery in order to find the photo she just took. She shows it to Kara who immediately lets out an “aw”. 

Lena laughs staring at the photo on the screen. “I thought I might not be able to get your cape back because of how tightly she was holding on to it.” The CEO smiles, feeling blessed she has such a cute child. Kara looks down to her lap and chuckles as she fiddles with her fingers. 

“Thank you for getting it back to me, then.” Kara speaks lowly. When the hero looks up and their eyes meet, Kara hears Lena’s heart skip a beat. She usually doesn’t like listening to other people’s heartbeat but she just can’t help it this time. The room is too quiet and Kara’s feelings are too strong. 

“Thank  _ you _ for lending her your cape in the first place.” Kara nods to acknowledge the thanks and Lena continues, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so happy, running around the apartment with the cape on her small shoulders, pretending to shoot laser beam from her eyes towards mean stuffed animals.“ 

“Well, I hope you took pictures of that so you can embarrass her when she’s older.” Kara giggles imagining the scene all too well.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ve gotten plenty of pictures. And videos.” Lena assures in a teasing tone before pursuing in a more timid way, “Thank you, though. I really mean it. Lori has always loved Supergirl, she has been coloring drawings of the Girl of Steel since she could pick up a crayon. She really looks up to you and I imagine it’s the case of many young girls around the city.” The CEO pauses and looks out the window for a second, “Heck, even I look up to Supergirl,” Lena forces eye contact again, “look up to  _ you _ .” she corrects herself.

Kara doesn’t even try to hide the deep blush on her cheeks, she just looks down to her hands, too nervous to keep eye contact. The hero is used to getting such compliments from the media and usually manages to stay collected but then again, the praises don’t usually come from stunning CEOs who Kara  _ likes _ so much.

“You have a beautiful smile, you know.” Kara looks up, surprised by the words coming out of Lena’s lips. The red on her cheeks still very visible. 

The blonde feels the familiar fast thumping in her chest and decides it is best to change subject, “Well, anyway, I think regardless of what you think, you’re the person Lorelai looks up to the most.”

“How could I ever compete with an actual superhero who flies and protects the city and its population day after day? I mean, you put yourself at risk everyday to save all these people and-” Lena’s insecurities seem to shine right through her words and Kara puts her hand on the CEO’s knee in a reassuring manner, which stops Lena short. Green meets blue.

Kara flashes a grin, something in her mind when she gets her phone out of her pocket and starts looking for it. Lena is visibly confused as to why her friend would suddenly need to check her phone. Kara’s features light up when she finds what she is looking for. She stares at her screen for a second. Her face softens before looking Lena’s way and turning the screen to let her see what it is displaying.

“W-When did you take that picture?” Lena’s eyes water a bit when she sees Lori’s drawing showing the two figures with “#1 HERO” written next to the character representing herself. She takes the phone from Kara’s hands to look closer.

Kara can see the emotion on her friend’s face and can’t help her lips turning upwards. “Earlier today, when I dropped by as Supergirl, we went to her room and she showed me the Supergirl pictures she had drawn. I was going through them when this one caught my attention.” Lena is still staring at the screen, holding the blonde’s phone like it’s the most precious thing she has ever carried. 

“I couldn’t help snapping a picture of it.” Kara explains as she squeezes Lena’s knee delicately. “So yeah, I think Supergirl may be a good role model, but so is a successful female CEO trying to make the world a better place through her company’s actions.” Lena puts the phone down on the couch and looks over at Kara, her eyes still holding back tears. “Give yourself some credit, Lena. You’re an amazing mother  _ and _ one of the most powerful women in National City. Of course you’re her hero.”

A tear runs down Lena’s cheek. “I’m just so insecure about this sort of things. I really want what’s best for her and sometimes... I feel like I might not be enough.” She wipes the tear of her cheek and sighs, suddenly realizing how weak she is being in from of Kara. The CEO fakes a smile to hide her sadness.

“Don’t you see how great she turned out though? She’s clearly very happy and she loves you endlessly.”  _ And so do I _ . 

Kara shifts on the couch to get closer to her friend and wraps her arms around the CEO’s shoulders to squeeze them carefully. Lena’s green eyes dive into Kara’s blue ones. There’s a pause and both women get lost into each other’s gaze.

Kara can hear both of their fastening heartbeats and she can’t help a quick look to Lena’s lips.  

Lena’s glare is full of anguish but she’s still looking at Kara like she’s worth so much. A sad smile manages to shine through the insecurity. The dark-haired woman sits up, freeing herself of the hero’s hold, still maintaining eye contact with Kara. 

Kara blushes under such an intense gaze and tries to look away but she doesn’t manage to do so. Her eyes are glued to Lena’s. Goosebumps run down Kara’s back when she feels the hand cupping her cheek. Hearts pounding in their respective chest. 

The blonde can see Lena approaching slowly. Too slowly to Kara’s taste who decides to close the distance between them all at once. Lips crashing against each other. A soft whimper escapes the kiss.

Kara can feel fireworks in her stomach. She brings her hand to Lena’s face wishing for the kiss to never end and scared that Lena might pull away. The blonde smiles in the kiss as she feels Lena’s hand travel from her cheek to her neck, pulling her closer. She can feel the CEO smile back in the kiss. 

A second later they break the kiss, slightly breathless, their forehead still touching. 

“You have no idea for how long I have wanted to do this.” Kara chuckles, her smile radiating with happiness. Lena grins at Kara’s words and softly goes in to peck her lips again.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHH THEY KISSED! I know, I'm emotional about it too!!!  
> Tell me what you think in the comments. I love hearing which part you guys liked the most!
> 
> Don't be shy and come talk to me on tumblr ([@zouva](http://zouva.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@ValentineLuthor](https://twitter.com/ValentineLuthor))! :)


	7. The After Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had started writing this story at work but then work got busy again and I didn't really have time anymore. Plus I didn't really know how to take up from the kiss but I do have some fun ideas that I think you'll enjoy. ^^  
> Exams are over and I'm almost on summer holidays now so hey, I'm back at last!

_ “You have no idea for how long I have wanted to do this.” Kara chuckles, her smile radiating with happiness. Lena grins at Kara’s words and softly goes in to peck her lips again. _

_ “Me too.” _

Both women are slightly flushed and when their eyes meet again, a soft giggle escapes their lips at the same time. There’s a warm feeling between the two of them. A special moment that seems fragile and breakable.

Now that Kara has — quite literally — had a taste of Lena, she can’t help wanting more. 

Kara looks down and shaking her head slightly she adds, "So, what does this mean... for you and I?" And when she finally looks up, her eyes are met with a whole different Lena from the one of the after-kiss. The CEO’s eyes are fleeting, avoiding staring directly at the hero. She is swallowing her words, visibly nervous about having this conversation. There's a small distance between the two of them now. Their knees are no longer touching on the couch. Lena is fiddling with her fingers, her breathing still slightly uneven. The blonde brings a hand to Lena's chin to force eye contact once more. 

"What do  _ you _ want it to mean?" Kara whispers, barely audible. 

Sapphire eyes lock to emerald ones.

Kara’s affection is shining through her blue eyes. Her smile feels so gentle and reassuring that Lena’s hard expression softens and her previously clenched jaw is now relaxed. Kara shifts her hand from holding Lena’s chin to cupping her cheek. Lena can't help returning a warm smile, her cheeks still a pale shade of red under the delicate touch. She brings her own hand over Kara's, stroking the back of it with her thumb. 

"I-I..." Lena opens and closes her mouth a few times, clearing her throat before speaking again. "I really like you, Kara." Kara’s happy expression falters for a fraction of a second when she hears Lena's voice breaking ever so slightly as she articulates her name.

"There's a but, isn't there?" Kara sighs, a bit too heavily maybe, dropping her hand from where it previously sat on Lena's cheek. The CEO lets her, but she continues to hold her hand as it drops to their lap, as if to let Kara know how much she cares.

"I'm not saying we can't do this, only that I would be more comfortable if we took things slow. I don't want to rush into this. You're so important to me and I don't want to mess it up." Kara can feel her heart thumping in her chest and thinks for a moment that Lena can probably hear it too. She stays silent for a moment and nods, encouraging Lena to keep going, waiting for the CEO to say everything she has to say. "I mean, I have Lori to take care of and then there's L-Corp an-and-" She takes a deep breath trying to compose herself. Her tone changes, transitioning into something more serious. "Things are complicated right now is all I mean, but don’t doubt for a second that I don’t want this. Because I do, I really do. I just need time. I hope you’ll understand."

Kara can see the hesitation all over Lena’s face and she can’t refuse her anything in this moment. She feels like she could wait months or even years for her to be ready because she knows it will all be worth it in the end. 

Kara looks down to where their hands are touching and she laces their fingers together before continuing, "If all you need is to take things slow then I'm fine with that, okay?"

Lena is staring at their intertwined fingers when she lets out a soft "Okay."

There is still a hint of hesitation and perhaps even anxiety but Kara only smiles lovingly and she feels this familiar warmth in her chest as Lena shyly returns her smile.

Kara knows she’s the one who has to break the silence. She opens her mouth, briefly thinking about asking Lena on a date but she brushes off the idea realizing how nights out do not work with Lena. She would not want to leave Lorelai alone for a night unless she absolutely has to. She thinks for a second, trying to find the best way to show Lena that she understands and respects her words. 

“Do you want me to leave? I get it if you do, I mean you just said that-”

“Kara,” Lena interrupts her and Kara goes quiet immediately. “Taking things slow doesn’t mean that I don’t want to hang out with you anymore. I love having you around. I just- I never had someone that was willing to make time for me like you do.” Lena looks up, swallowing and batting her eyes a few times. She is clearly trying to fight the tears and the emotion — especially the hint of bitterness — behind her words.

_ I’ll always make time for you, Lena. _ The words are lingering on Kara’s tongue but she thinks better of it. She wants to get close again and wrap her arms around Lena and tell her that everything is going to be okay.

“I guess I’ll stay a little longer then.” The words are accompanied by the same soft smile she has been wearing every time she is around Lena. 

Suddenly Kara seems to realize how close they are to each other on the couch. She straightens up and clears her throat, feeling the need to change the topic of conversation to something lighter. She looks around the room trying to come up with something and when her gaze settles on a few plush animals around the living room, she gets an idea.

“How about you show me these  _ embarrassingly  _ cute pictures of Lorelai wearing my cape?” She grins when she sees how Lena’s face light up at the mention of her daughter. “You’ve teased about how cute she was but I’d like to judge for myself.”

“Yeah, I can do that.” Lena removes her hand that previously wrapped Kara’s to reach for her phone again and the hero misses the soft contact instantly. 

Kara suddenly remembers her phone and how it seem to have gotten lost somewhere between Lena and herself at the moment of the kiss. “Ha, I got you!” she whispers excitedly to herself as she finds it between two cushions. She looks up after having put her phone away in her pants pocket and sees Lena looking back at her with a vague smile, the familiar shade of red still hovering on her cheeks. The CEO’s eyes quickly drift back to her phone screen, pretending she didn’t just get caught staring and instead browses through her gallery. Kara feels herself blushing ever so slightly before adjusting the glasses on her nose and turning her attention to Lena’s phone.

The blonde notices how most photos are selfies of Lori and Lena together or pictures of Lori alone in various situations. She takes a few seconds to think about everything that the two of them have probably gone through together, everything that Kara had never suspected seeing how Lena is often described as a cold business woman in the media. No one would ever imagine that Lena Luthor’s phone is filled with hundreds of selfies where she’s making silly faces with her child, looking genuinely happy. 

She  _ loves  _ seeing that new side of Lena. 

She hadn’t fully realized the consequences of Lorelai’s existence up until now. Kara had always rightfully assumed that Lena probably didn’t have much going on in her life besides work. She knew that she was Lena’s only friend in the city. The Luthor family didn't really have a good reputation therefore Lena had no ties with them anymore. So it had felt safe to assume that the young CEO was rather lonely on her off time. 

Knowing that, in reality, Lena has this beautiful relationship with her daughter and that they are a happy little family, just the two of them, it makes Kara feel oddly happy.

Lena taps a folder on her photo gallery entitled  _ SuperLori  _ — which Kara finds absolutely endearing — and starts sliding sideways, showing Kara the pictures of the small girl earlier this afternoon and explaining the elaborate scenario that Lori had come up with for each situation. 

Each photo portrays Lorelai under various angles facing armies of stuffed animals — some of which Kara vaguely remember seeing from her visit in the girl’s room. Lena keeps sliding from picture to picture as Kara makes exaggerated comments about how Supergirl doesn’t measure up in any way. 

“I mean, Mr. Snuggles seems way stronger than any alien I have ever faced, and seeing how easily she defeated him she would probably kick my butt aswell.” Kara’s words are followed by an all-too-serious expression and an over-the-top shrug. She tries her best to keep the act up and Lena can’t help the giggle and the friendly shoulder bump against Kara.

“It’s true! I mean, if I ever need help facing a pink bunny, she’ll be the first one I ask.” This gets a soft chuckle out of Lena and Kara can’t help melting at the melodic sound, a bright smile hanging on the hero’s lips.

When they finish going through all the photos the atmosphere is relaxed and every trace of their serious conversation is gone. There is another silence but this time it is warm and comfortable. Kara doesn’t feel the need to break it, she is just happy sharing this moment with Lena.

“I’m glad you dropped by, Kara.” Lena is still smiling brightly as she says the words and Kara can hear the genuity in her voice causing her heart to flutter uncontrollably.

“I’m glad too.” They exchange bright smiles that seem to express all the words that are left unsaid between them. “I think I’ll go now, I don’t want to keep you up too late.” 

Lena nods and they get up from the couch at the same time. Kara starts heading for the balcony followed closely by Lena. 

Once they are both outside, Kara feels the noise of the busy city again and she wish she could go back inside where it’s just her and Lena, without anyone to interrupt them. 

There is a lingering moment when both of them aren’t sure how to properly say goodnight. The wind is blowing softly and Kara sees the soft shiver running down Lena. She fights the urge to wrap her arms around Lena, remembering they decided to take things slow. The last thing Kara wants it to overwhelm Lena by being too touchy when she isn’t ready to be so.

The blonde stands awkwardly, her hands in her pockets and looking down. She doesn’t want to say goodbye, she wishes she could stay longer because being around Lena just feels so nice and so right. 

Especially now she knows that Lena reciprocates her feelings.

_ Lena reciprocates her feelings. _

She knows she has to respect Lena’s wishes though and decides to whisper a soft “Bye, Lena.” as she looks up to the emerald eyes that shine through the night.

Lena takes a step forward and Kara feels herself panicking a little. Her heart thumping and suddenly she can’t seem to hear the busy city around them anymore. 

Lena tiptoes slightly and kisses her cheek sweetly. Kara relaxes instantly at the contact of the soft lips on her skin. When the CEO pulls back, she has a hand on Kara’s forearm. Their eyes meet for a second and neither of them can keep the smile from hanging on their lips. 

“Bye, Kara.”

Kara covers Lena’s hand where it sits on her forearm and squeezes gently before taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As usual, thanks for all the comments and kudos. ♥
> 
> PS: I have already started the next chapter so you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next update. :)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr ([@zouva](http://zouva.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@ValentineLuthor](https://twitter.com/ValentineLuthor))! :)


	8. The Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind words, I hope you'll enjoy this. Also there is a cute Lori chapter in the works for the next one which I'm excited to share!!
> 
> PS: To those asking for an update on my other story Pink Kryptonite, I hope I can get one out before Monday. I'll try my best for you guys. :)

Kara spends the rest of her weekend in a giddy mood. She kissed Lena. Lena kissed her back. And no one can take that away from her

She doesn’t try to go see Lena until Monday because she figures that the CEO’s weekends are reserved for the other special girl in her life given that her week days are pretty busy with L-Corp.

The young reporter feels positively radiant on Monday morning when she walks into Catco and Snapper assigns her a piece on strong female personalities in National City, it only makes her even more optimistic for the day ahead.

Kara makes a list of four different fields and tries to research women that represent each category well in order to interview them for her article. She manages to book appointments with the first three on her list — who are all equally excited to be showcased in an article on female empowerment — and then stares at the last name on her list with a little grin.

_Lena Luthor_.

Kara carefully picks up her desk phone again and dials Lena’s office number. She’s met with the voice of Lena’s assistant but she doesn’t recognize who it is this time. She knows most of them because of her impromptu visits to Lena’s office but Lena keeps getting new ones all the time and Kara can hardly keep up. They somehow always seem to know who Kara is when she calls though. This time, when she introduces herself, Kara hears the realization in the young man’s voice on the other end of the phone and she doesn’t even need to articulate a reason for her call.  

“Oh, you’re Kara Danvers. Okay, well Ms. Luthor is very busy most of the day but I think she will have time for you later today. Let me check quickly.” She hears a few mouse clicks before the assistant speaks again, “Yep, she can see you at 5.30 this afternoon. Is that alright with you?”

Kara chuckles a little at the special treatment she’s getting, making a mental note to remember teasing Lena about it. “Yes, that’s alright, thank you. I’ll be there at 5.30 pm sharp.” They exchange polite goodbyes before hanging up the phone.

Kara looks at her list and reviews the time of each of her interviews planning for the rest of her day. When she reads the last name again, she suddenly doesn’t know how she will manage to get through the entire day until 5.30 pm without getting distracted by the fact that _she is going to see Lena again for the first time since they kissed_.

 

* * *

 

Kara conducts all her interviews asking each woman the same set of questions regarding their personal hero, what inspired them to be the best in their field and something they would like to tell their younger selves or young women out there in general.

By the time she gets out of the third interview, she has almost forgotten about the fourth one.

_Almost_.

She still has an hour before her meeting with Lena and her nerves are slowly starting to get the best of her. Kara knows she shouldn't be so worried because at least now Lena and her are good, but she desperately wants to do things right. Giving Lena the space she needs and going slow as she requested but still show her that she is not pulling away and that she really cares about her.

The reporter seems to be ahead of her work for the day and still has time before her meeting with the CEO of L-Corp so she decides to take a break and patrol the city in her supersuit. There’s nothing quite like punching a couple of bad guys to relax before an important interview.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out there isn’t much mayhem in National City that afternoon so Kara ends up just flying for awhile, enjoying the freedom that comes with having superpowers and feeling refreshed as the cold breeze brushes against her face.

She finds herself flying near L-Corp at some point and glances at the top floor with her X-ray vision to check on Lena. The CEO seems to be perfectly fine, typing away on her laptop and focused on the spreadsheet in front of her. Kara has to fight the need to land on the familiar balcony by telling herself that she is going to see Lena very soon anyway.

Eventually she goes back to CatCo to change into her regular Kara Danvers clothes and retrieve her faithful reporter pad. She heads to L-Corp to arrive there a few minutes early and is shown in Lena’s office as soon as she arrives.

Lena is working on her laptop, a crinkle visible between her eyebrows. Kara smiles at the sight and clears her throat to attract her attention.

Lean’s head shoots up and Kara sees an angry look quickly turn into something softer when she realizes that Kara is the one disrupting her.

“Kara, hi ! You’re early.”

“Is that a problem?” The reporter stands awkwardly near the door, one hand holding onto her notepad and the other fixing her glasses. “I can just wait in the hall while you finish… all this.” Kara exclaims as she gesticulates her hand towards all the papers on Lena’s desk.

“No, no, it’s alright. Let me finish sending this email and I’m all yours.” The CEO types for a few seconds and proceeds to shutting her laptop. “So what do I owe this visit to? My assistant wrote your name in my agenda without any explanation.”

“When I said my name over the phone, he just booked me right in and I didn’t need to tell him anything more. I hope it’s not how he handles every meeting request.” Kara teases as she chuckles softly.

“No, that’s just for _you_.” Lena’s voice is a bit too serious and Kara’s light mood is suddenly replaced by a fast heartbeat and the longing to get closer to the CEO, as she remembers the softness of the kiss they had shared a few days ago.

The reporter clears her throat before speaking again, “I’m here as a CatCo reporter actually.” She notes the hint of disappointment on Lena’s face and tries to hide a smile. “I was assigned an article on strong female figures in National City and I just _had_ to come talk to the most powerful CEO in town.”

Lena rolls her eyes in amusement, trying to hide the soft blush from Kara’s flattering comment. She stands up and shows Kara to the familiar couch, each of them taking a seat on their respective sides — because yes, they have their own side at this point.

The reporter starts explaining the context of the article, who else she has interviewed and asks Lena her take on the subject. Kara asks her the questions she has prepared and Lena’s answers show themselves to be very insightful and interesting.

Kara scribbles notes as Lena goes into long explanations to justify why the company is so important to her. She also tells Kara what she faces as a female CEO in a mostly male environment and how it affects her business as a consequence.

She gets caught staring at Lena a couple of times with a vague smile on her face and Lena has to call her name to bring her back. The young Luthor can only guess what’s happening in Kara’s head but she has a pretty good idea and that makes hiding her smile even harder. It’s endearing, really.

They chat for about thirty minutes and Kara definitely likes Lena even more by the end of the interview. She desperately tries to make up more questions to keep the talk going and even though Lena can see right through her, she happily plays along to spend more time in Kara’s company.

“I’m sorry I’ve been asking so many questions, you probably have work to do. I should let you go back to it.”

“Actually, you were the last thing on my agenda today.”

“Oh, really? Do you need a ride home?” Kara’s words are shy and after she says them she regrets them, thinking it may be too soon.

“I’m sorry, Kara, I have to go pick up Lori at her art classes.” Kara looks down, feeling silly for even asking such a thing. “D-do you want to come along?”

“To pick up Lorelai? With you?” The reporter finds herself dumbfounded by the invitation, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “I mean, if you’re okay with it, yeah, sure. I would love to!”

Lena nods seemingly excited to bring Kara along and suddenly Kara seems to understand the words Lena has spoken after their kiss much better.

 

> _I'm not saying we can't do this, only that I would be more comfortable if we took things slow._

 

It’s not about taking things slow for Lena herself, but more about doing so for Lorelai.

Kara had felt special for being one of the only people who Lena had introduced to her daughter, but she now realizes that there is a difference between _introducing a friend_ and _meeting a potential girlfriend_. And the fact that Lena has just invited her to spend more time with Lorelai seems like a big step in the right direction.

The young Luthor gets up from the couch and walks to the coat rack to get her jacket and purse. Once she’s at the door, she looks at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh. Yeah, right, sorry.” Kara stands up and hurries to meet Lena at the door of her office. She giggles softly and shows Kara outside before closing the door behind herself.

The assistant smiles at them and nods when Lena instructs him a few things for the next day. They both wave the assistant goodbye before heading towards the end of the hall.

They step into the elevator standing side by side and when the doors close, Lena starts speaking again.

“You know she asked me about you this weekend.” Lena is looking in front of her at the closed doors and Kara turns to her, confusion coloring her face.

“You mean Lorelai? She asked about me?” Kara feels a smile creeping up on her face. This warm feeling invading her chest.

“It seems like she really liked you.” Getting Lori’s approval is so important to Kara. She only has met the girl twice but she’s grown attached to this mini-version of Lena.

“I really like her too. She seems like such a sweet kid.”

Lena turns to face Kara, a pride grin on her face. “Yeah, she really is the sweetest.”

Kara still couldn’t believe that Lena Luthor was such a soft and loving mother. The more Kara thought about it, the more she realized how well it suited Lena.

The elevator dings and Lena heads out first, Kara behind her. They step into the large hall of the L-Corp building. They’re walking silently until Kara’s curiosity takes over.

“So what did Lorelai say about me?”

“She asked when she would see you again.” Her voice is calm and when Kara’s head shoots to look towards her, Lena is wearing a shy smile. She can feel the reporter’s gaze and turns to meet her eyes.

“When she would see _me_ again? As in, _me_ , Kara Danvers?” The reporter gasps and her eyes widen in disbelief. She realizes her words are a bit too loud when they echo slightly through the hall. She looks around where a few people are looking her way before staring at Lena who is laughing lowly.

“Is that so hard to believe?” Lena chuckles, raising an eyebrow before continuing, “She’s pretty fond of Supergirl but she also knows that I rarely, if ever, bring anyone home. So the fact that I introduced you to her…” Lena breaks eye contact like it’s too hard to say the words while looking right at Kara. “She understands that you’re important to me, Kara.” A slight blush appears on the CEO’s cheeks. Kara is looking at her with a warm smile on her face and she has to fight the urge to kiss her right there, right then.

Once they’re on the curb outside of the building, a car pulls up and the driver greets Lena through the window. Lena gives him a soft smile and opens the door, hurrying inside after Kara.

Once they’re both set up, she instructs the driver where they’re heading and closes the compartment separation to have more privacy.

“Hum… Kara?” Lena is staring at her knees, seemingly nervous.

“What’s wrong, Lena?” She brings a hand on Lena’s knee and squeezes it lightly. “Are you okay?”

Lena looks up and gives her a shy smile. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” There is a silence before she blurts out, “Do you want to stay over for dinner with Lorelai and I tonight?”

A quiet laugh escapes Kara’s lips. “Is that really why you seem so nervous? Because you really don’t have to get so worked up about asking me to dinner, you know.” She takes Lena’s hand and laces their fingers. “I would love nothing more than to spend more time with you two.” Kara barely has time to doubt the hand holding when she feels Lena squeezing her hand right back.

Kara pauses again, looking at Lena whose heartbeat has sped over the last few seconds, “Lena, are you alright? Your heart is beating really fast right now I’m worri-”

“Can I kiss you?” Lena’s words are hesitant yet rushed.

The reporter opens and closes her mouth a few times, staring at Lena with a shocked expression. “Y-yeah... I mean, are you sur-”

And before she can add anything else, Lena’s hand is on the back of her neck, pressing their lips together. Kara lets out a slight moan, surprised by Lena’s spontaneity. The second she kisses Lena back, she feels her relax into the kiss — even though her heart rate seems to be going even crazier than before.

Kara brings her hands to Lena’s sides to pull her close, their position shifting in the process. Lena smiles into the kiss when she feels Kara’s hands on her hips and it only makes Kara deepen the kiss. Lena's lips open partly inviting Kara's tongue in and the blonde can only oblige, slipping her tongue delicately inside Lena’s mouth.

When they finally break the kiss, their breathing is heavy and uneven. Their faces are flushed and they’re both smiling so widely looking into each other’s eyes.

“Actually, I was nervous about kissing you again.” Lena scoffs embarrassingly. “I know you’ve been giving me my space and I appreciate it… but I wanted to show you I cared too. I’ve been thinking about our kiss a lot and I really wanted to reiterate.”

“I’ve been dying to kiss you all through the interview to be honest.” Kara feels lighter after admitting it.

They’re both slightly blushed when the car comes to a stop and the driver uses the intercom to let them know that they’ve arrived.

“The dinner offer still stands, of course.”

“Then my answer is the same. I’ll gladly come to dinner.” They stare at each other and smile widely, taking in the genuinity of the moment. “Now come on, I think there’s a little girl waiting for her mommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr ([@zouva](http://zouva.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@ValentineLuthor](https://twitter.com/ValentineLuthor))! :)


End file.
